


The Path

by Felinafullstop



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: Wade's on a path of self destruction and self discovery. He's not sure if he's ready, and my dear reader, I'm not sure we are either.





	1. Wade Wilson: When the walls fell....

 

“Hate isn’t the opposite of love, apathy is. Hating doesn’t free you from feeling anything. You have to carry it around, using every scar, every little memory like a building block. Like a stone in a wall, until you’ve created a new person, a new life that you can live with.”   
― Rasmenia Massoud, Broken Abroad

* * *

 

Domino darts ahead of him. "Keep moving, Wade!" she screams over the sounds crashing around them.

"I am!". His right arm is hanging by a thread of a tendon, and it takes a moment to cut it off. Another moment to get behind her and push her toward the door.  "Go, go!" He rushes behind her out into the open street.

"It's coming down!" Domino calls and keeps running away from the building.

"Holy _crap_ , I brought the _house_ down!" Wade turns to watch the building as it starts to crumble. He throws his arm up in a touchdown salute. "Yeah!"

But he's too close, he knows it, and perhaps that's what he wants. He loves the danger - it gets him closer to Vanessa than anything else - and he’s willing to take the concussion and two-day coma of a building to be with her even briefly. He's lonely, though he’d never tell anyone but _Dear Abby_ , and she still hasn’t responded to his lament about the lady at the Taco Truck who makes the best Chimichangas and how to tell her without sounding like a creep. He forgot to mention his disfigured everything. Hopefully, Abby forgives. But at least he can cross over and ask Ness if it’s okay. He knows it is, but he needs to hear it from her.

"Wade, get out of there!" Domino is screaming from behind him. He doesn't move. He closes his eyes and waits for the building to collapse so he can wake up with her. He throws his arm open wide as if to embrace the falling building. _I’m coming, Ness._

An invisible force wraps around his chest and hauls him back in one stroke. He sees a glimpse of silver hair before he crashes into Cable’s chest. "I wanna go again!" Wade whines like a kid at a carnival ride and he’s only half kidding., He misses Ness, and this would have been a good opportunity to get to her, if only briefly. _Limited time offers,_ he thinks as the building comes crashing down, _expire._

But there are others who need him right now. That’s what Ness would say. Wade grabs Domino and pulls her down near a large metal dumpster. Nate’s arm snakes around his back to hold them down in a ball.

"Brace!" Nate barks and they do, as the building collapses over them.  Nate's shield is over them cracking as it takes most of the crumbling debris, deflecting it away. It’s a strain, some of the boulders are large, and Nate is gritting his teeth to keep this up. Domino looks up briefly before shutting her eyes again as if opening them was a mistake.  

The rumbling stops, and they haul each other to their feet.  "I can't die, you know," Wade reminds. "Didn't need the shield."

"I can die," Domino protests. “If you were curious.” She flips him off and Wade smiles at her.

“Good talk!”

Nate smacks him in the upper arm, but not hard. "You too can die, it's just harder to do it." Nate leans back slightly and looks at Dom as if he'd forgotten about her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, but don't mind me," she smirks, and it fades to something Wade recognises as her confusion. "So when did you come from?"

"Yeah, you...you look older." Wades eyes trails over a scar he's never seen under Nate's right eye. The metal on his neck looks like it has spread. Wade's gloved hand runs over the spread gently. Like Cable’s powers had gone unchecked briefly. “High and tight.” he motions to Nate’s hair, that had been stringy and long at the top last time. He’s also pushing that silver fox look; his hair is almost as gray as Al’s.

"I left, what, a week ago?"

"Yeah, eight days, give or take three on either side." Wade blinks at him, focus returned briefly. "How long have _you_ been gone? Did we have a stint in the future old people’s home for wayward mutants?” He motions to Domino. “We should trademark that!”

In Cable fashion, he doesn’t play along. "Four years." That makes Wade nod gently and take him back in for another hug, but Nate pushes him off.  "It's good to see you both." His voice sounds rough and cracked with exhaustion and emotion.

Seeing Nate is not seeing Ness, but he looks up at the sky briefly. _This is not funny Ness,_ he thinks, _but thanks._ Part of Wade is relieved he’s back; he hadn’t really wanted him to go, it’s like the time between seasons of a TV show, you just don’t know what to do with your Wednesday nights when nothing is on.

Domino smiles, coming over to grab a hug as Wade backs up. "You need a shower and a steak dinner." She pats his back, and looks at his neck, touching like Wade had. “Maybe a dry cleaner.”

Nate nods. "All of that, would be lovely." He reaches out, and his large weapon comes to his hand securing it to his back.

“It’s a date!” Wade says brightly. "I'll get out the red sequin number. Dom, you can wear that sparkly tux thing you have!" Wade runs his left arm down his own leg seductively. "You always liked the red sequin number."

Nate actually smiles. "I'm thinking that pink nightgown, with those fluffy slipper things." Wade stands gobsmacked for a moment before Nate taps his arm. “Cat got your tongue kid?” Nate chuckles as he leans on Wade a little more than usual.

“I’m pretty sure you’re a clone if you’re playing along,” he adds. “Or you’re high, are you high? You should share that shit.”

“I’m not a clone, and I’m not high. I’m just tired,” says Nate. "And in all honesty that nightgown is just so ghastly I can't forget it." Nate sighs deeply. "You need to rest, too...arm will grow faster if you're asleep." He knows, remembers, whatever, it’s concern. Even if Wade thinks it’s misplaced.

Wade lets the topic go holding tighter to Nate as if to keep him there. "Just want to get me in bed."

* * *

 

Nate falls asleep in Dopinder’s cab and wakes up when they pull up to the apartment.. He follows Wade inside. Weasel and Blind Al await them in the apartment arguing over something,probably Final Jeopardy answers.

"Man, he looks like shit. Old shit." Weasel observes. Blind Al doesn't actually say anything she just nods and points Wade through to the next room, even if she points in the wrong direction.

"Feels like it too! Oh me? I’m fine, thanks for asking, don’t worry about my arm. You know it grows back right?" Wade notices the bagged food in the kitchen. "This dinner? Awesome." He grabs all of them and motions Nate back to the back of the apartment to Al’s guest room.

“Wade, wait.” Weasel attempts. “That’s not all for you-”

“Come on, Nate,” Wade says. He watches Nate give Al and Weasel a sideways glance. Wade just rolls his hand so all the bags hang from his wrist and pats his leg with his only hand. “Chop Chop!”

“Jesus.” Nate mutters and follows.

 _Goodest Boy!_ Wade thinks and pushes the door open and moves inside.

"Should take me to my place," Nate says softly as he sits on the bed. "I'm just in the way here." But the way he leans forward and closes his eyes makes Wade worried he’s gonna pass out and roll onto the floor. “‘Sides my bed is ….nicer than this.”

“Subjective.” Wade wiggles his fingers in Nate’s direction.

“Wade, listen. I appreciate this, I really do.” He shifts to stand and Wade’s arm is across his lap to keep him there. “I should go home, I have one.”

Wade shakes his head and takes his arm back. "That's a no-go, buddy. You need rest." He reaches across his chest and unlatches his harness, placing it and his swords on the side of the bed. "You're gonna eat and take a huge painkiller, possibly a muscle relaxer, and sleep." He turns to the other side of the room grabbing a tray table and opens it quickly, for a man with one arm, and sets it up in front of Nate. "Spoiler alert! So am I but after a shower." He leans down smelling his own arm pit. “Whoa! That’ll knock you on your ass.”

Nate sighs but says nothing, but the smirk on his face means that Wade hasn’t annoyed him too much yet.“Food?”  That appears to pique his interest.

“Oh yeah, food.” Wade goes digging into the plastic bag and fumbles with the foam containers in the bag, one clearly labeled 'ASSHOLE' and one labeled 'AL.' He sets the Al box out on the table and produces a small plastic spork for Nate to use.

Nate's telekinesis opens the box. "Steak fajitas," Nate says with a relief that looks to be built of distance and time. Like a thirsty man looking at a glass of water. Nate skips the tortillas and goes straight for the filling. He pays Wade little mind now.

Wade opens his box quickly. Chimichanga: score. "Oh de Camaron!" He puts his container in his lap, picks the cheese covered re-fried burrito up in his gloved hand and takes a bite.

"De-what?" Nate asks between chews, turning slightly to look at him.

"It's got shrimp in it," he says as he chews. "and it's amazing." He points the chimichanga at Nate. "Wanna try it? It’s full of sin!"

Nate swallows and shakes his head. "No thanks."

“Allergy?” Wade asks. “Me too, but my healing factor does wonderful things for an allergy attack.”

Al is suddenly in the doorway with two bottles. "Brought you assholes some beer." She says. "Where's mine? Weasel said it was in the bag."

By the time Wade hands a beer to Nate (still juggling with one arm like a pro), its cap and rim is covered in congealed cheese. Nate grabs an old shirt off the bed to clean and open them.

"I have no idea,” says Wade brightly “There were only two containers one said Nate and the other said, Wade." He pats her shoulder with his cheese-covered hand. "I'd kill Weasel if I were you."

Al turns down the hall "No wonder they call you Weasel!"

"It's in the bag!" Wade can hear the protests down the hall, but Nate doesn't stop eating. Wade knows he needs it more, and apparently, Nate does too.

 

* * *

 

Wade doesn't remember dozing off in front of the TV, but apparently, he did. Sunlight burns in his eyes as he opens them. He groans as he sits up, stiff.  This must be what rigor mortis feels like. His right arm is fully regenerated and he flexes it, testing it.

"Looks good," Nate says from the kitchen table,  looking well rested and showered. Al sits next to him, cutting up her omelet.

"Fuck, you're one of those morning people aren't you?"

The older man smiles at him and takes a drink of his coffee. "What in the world would give you that idea?" he chuckles.

"I got you more of that cereal you like with the little marshmallows," Al says.

Wade stands up and pushes the blanket, one Al must have put on him, he won’t consider it was Cable ever, to the ground. " Lucky Charms?" That sparks his attention. “None of that Captain Crunch, he’s not captain of anything.” He waves a hand leaning down giving Al a kiss on the cheek. “Captain Planet too...ASSHOLE.” he waves his hands. “Where is my beautiful sugar bomb?”

"Cabinet," she says and motions behind her.

Wade waddles through the kitchen and opens the cabinet. "Al, these are Frosted Mini-Wheats! There are no marshmallows in this!" He shakes the box. "Damn sugar-frosted brillo pads. I have a healing factor. I'm not exactly worried about keeping my prostate healthy! I need corn syrup and a rainbow of food-grade dyes, dammit!"

"I'm blind, you asshole." She takes another bite of her omelet. “You’re lucky it is cereal and not Brillo Pads.”

"Who are you and what did you do with _my_  Nate?" he demands as he tosses the Mini-Wheats in the trash where they belong.

Nate shrugs. “We’ll talk about it when we head to my place.” he yawns.

“Would ya mind keeping him forever?” Al asks. “He’s always interrupting Wheel of Fortune.”

“You can’t even see the letters on the screen, Al!” Wade is in another cabinet digging around until he finds Pop Tarts that have been there for Thor knows how long.

“Don’t have to, you big jerk.” She smirks and puts a hand on Nate’s arm. “Don’t let him come back between four and five.”

“So you can watch Bob Ross paint happy little trees?” Wade tosses his hands up. “You’re blind.”

“His voice is soothing.” she smiles brightly as she pats Nate’s arm.

“I’ll keep him busy,” Nate assures. Wade narrows his eyes. “Might even keep him out forever.”

“With what?” Wade’s face goes slack as Nate smiles at him devilishly, and now, he’s sorry he even asked.

* * *

 

to be continued.....


	2. Kansas

Nate’s apartment, he calls it, is really more like a compound across town. He built it with winnings from a Lotto ticket he had Domino buy for him after he won a bet against Wade. It was the first five dollars he’d ever had in this timeline and he won the lottery on this third day. It amounted to a nice $485,000, after taxes. Wade argued, if Domino was really as lucky as she says, she would have won him Millions.

Pulling up, Wade can easily see the building its really the only thing in the sparsely populated area, there is a house a few hundred yards down but it looks abandoned.

His eyes peel up to the building before them. Eight bright blue shipping containers, four to the bottom, four to the top, that made for a nice compound out in the outskirts of the Brooklyn Navy Yard. Plants and trees litter the space, as if Nate can’t seem to have enough of them.  As the taxi pulls away, Nate springs the compound to life with just a wave of his arm. “This is what you built?” Wade manages “I mean ..I thought you said this was an Apartment?”

“You were the one that wanted to start a team.” Nate grabs at the large pull handle on the door and it clicks open. Wade enters as Nate holds the door for him. “And it’s divided into living spaces.”

“You did this all by yourself?” Nate only nods once walking briskly past him. “Putting This Old House to shame that’s for sure!”

Nate moves over to a wall of lockers ignoring him. Nate unloads his large gun, and it floats to a place up on the rack. He does the same with a few small pistols, but leaves the one in the holster on his leg. “Come on.” As he steps back as the doors fold in, closing away the little armory. The locks reset with a series of clicks. “I’ll show you upstairs.”

Wade looks around now, his brief bewilderment gone. A black Ford F-150, super old and in pieces, sits alongside a Harley Davidson in the garage area. Ahead of them, a home gym that puts Planet Fitness to shame. “Well, there’s room to stretch out at least.” He nods “My Hello Kitty Bike will fit in here nice! I’ll tape off my own parking space!” He’s not even remotely kidding, it was the best $600 he ever spent on the men’s 10-speed bike that was bright pink. The bell was an awesome addition he did himself, and he’s super proud of it.

“Lots of work yet to do,” Nate points to a far corner that has a door. “Medical area needs to be stocked,” he says moving to the opposite side. “More storage beyond the training area, and above the truck.”

“Crazy.” Wade laughs. “Can we call this Xavier’s Home For Bad Boys and Girls? Oh please? That’s better than we X-Forced you to be here.”

“Just shut up and come on.” Nate moves to stand on the far wall of the garage near the truck, where a flight of stairs sits.  He jogs up the stairs, and Wade follows him, curious to see more. “It’s enough room,” Nate explains “For up to four. I can also add containers up top if needed to expand us.”

“It’s like our own mini Avengers tower!” Wade is thrilled.

“It really isn’t.” Nate lets out a deep sigh rubbing the back of his neck. Wade can feel the stress coming off the man like a bad smell. He just looks exhausted, like a burnt out battery that’s literally burning.

“Make yourself at home Wade, I’m going to get a shower, I’ll be back in a bit.” Nate walks into presumably his own room and shuts the door.

This place looks like it’s out of _Better Homes and Gardens_. There are some house plants, a large couch and television, large dining table, and what looks like a pool table in the back. There is a wall, on the far side of the living area opposite Cable’s room. Three little pods, color coded like a damn preschool.

Wade turns about, the container walls holding Cable’s room is painted in a silver color. Makes sense most of Cable, from what Wade could see, was that color. ‘You were the one that wanted to start a team.’ Nate’s words flitter through his mind and that's exactly what this place appears to be built for. There are other rooms, lots of them, with Cable’s being in the center of the building. Wade finds that strange, that or Nate’s been reading some weird feng shui books.

This place is massive, and open concept like crazy the kitchen is gorgeous, stainless everything; cabinets, walls, countertops, and appliances.

Something draws his eye on the far side of the room, a poster. Neatly framed on the red wall next to the first pod. RENT. He walks up to the wall and shakes his head. “Ridiculous.” His fingers find the top and bottom of the frame and he skews it. “Arguably better.” He insists out loud.

As he looks to the door he can’t help but be curious. He reaches down and takes the knob in his hand, but the door pulls open, unlocked. Peering in the door he flips on the light switch and steps inside.

The room is clean, and he recognises the other posters on the wall immediately. Sucking in a breath, he knows, without doubt, this room is meant to be his. His touches all the small trinkets and frames he remembers from the apartment as he walks by them. A hand mirror, Vanessa’s, sits on the dresser. It’s almost too much, almost. The measure to detail is strange, but he just can’t imagine it any other way. He is immediately comfortable in the space, and doesn’t feel out of place in this room, like he feels in the other places in this building.

As he walks along the outer wall  Wade pulls the curtain back on the patio door window to let in natural light from the balcony outside his room. There’s a private bathroom, and what looks like a walk in closet.  “I could get used to this.” He murmurs briefly looking around trying to take in all the little things that have not entirely registered in his mind. A queen sized bed, red sheets, black comforter. A small ceramic pot, that Ness used to keep kitchen utensils in, holds remotes beside the bed.  A picture of Vanessa, and himself at a drive in sits in a silver frame beside.

“If you don’t like it...” Nate’s voice is soft as he speaks from the doorway where he stands. He’s freshly showered, shaved, and dressed.

Reaching out behind the bed Wade turns. “No, no it’s fine.” He swallows as his fingers trace the blue baubled tile that lines the wall. The same type of tile, if not the same tile, from the kitchen at his apartment with Ness. “Thanks.”

“Tried to make it feel like home.”

“The home where Vanessa was killed and I blew myself up?” Wade asks in a quiet monotone. Nate visibly finches, Wade has to turn from that face, guilt blooming in his chest.

“Wade, look-”

Silence lingers between them too long as Nate is figuring out how to respond to that. “I love it.” Wade says finally, honestly, the guilt suddenly abating. “I absolutely love it.” Wade turns back to him looking up.

Nate smiles at him as their eyes meet again. “I’m glad.”

“Where’s the teddy bear?” Wade asks, suddenly turning to Nate. “Hope’s bear?” He has to get the focus off of himself.

“My room.”

“You sleep with it?”

Cable’s brow shoots up. “I set it on the nightstand,” he murmurs. “Where I can see it.”

“It’s OK, I won’t tell.” Wade comes closer a few steps “I have a unicorn and her name is Paul.” He sets the hand Mirror back on the dresser and smiling brightly.

“Wanna get a beer over at Weasel’s place?” Nate asks suddenly.  

“Hell yeah,” He nods emphatically “You order it and I’ll drink it if you give it to me, Weasel won’t serve em to me cause I don’t actually get drunk. Says I eat into his profits.”

Nate paused briefly looking into his eyes. “Nice to know.”

 

* * *

  


Sister Margaret's is hopping like prom night. “It’s like not even 2 o’clock, Weaz!” Wade yells as he walks through the door and smacks his hand on the maple bar. “What the hell happened here?” Looking around he can’t believe how many shoulders are here, it’s like everyone has a day off today from killing. “Did someone win the Deadpool?” He leans back looking up at the board. “That’s the only reason I can think you have this many people here.”

“Not today. It’s the NHL finals.” Weasel points to the TV behind them. “Game six or something.” He shrugs “We get lots of street rats when that happens. I guess they’re taking bets.”

“I love hockey!” Wade shouts turning to the TV, god it’s been forever, and he remembers skating as a kid on frozen ponds. “GO CANADA!” He yells briefly and then turns back to the bar. “Weasel!” Weasel gives him a glare like he’s somewhere between pissed and waiting.

“Ten grand on Moose in the Deadpool.” He points up to the board above the bar.

“How much do you actually have on you?” Weasel asks, slapping his hand towel over his shoulder, leaning both hands on the bar.

“Just ten grand and some change.” Wade reaches into the hem of his pants into his underwear and pulls out a nicely banded up roll of cash that’s been nestled under his balls all day, and sets it on the bar. “I wanna put ten bucks on Canada to win too.” he pulls some wadded cash out of his pocket and drops it on the bar as Nate walks in the door from parking his truck.

Weasel uses his bar towel to wipe the roll off cash into a bin below the counter. “What’ll it be Cable?”

“Whiskey.” Nate responds. “Straight up two.” he holds up two fingers to illustrate.

Wade spins around on the bar stool, and just watches the game, listening to the world around him, listening to Nate who must think he’s lost interest.

Nate turned to Weasel. “He must really like Hockey.” Wade smiles at the conversation beside him.

“He’s Canadian, it’s in their blood, I think,” Weasel says with disinterest.

“Got any jobs up that way?” Nate asks. “In Canada?” Wade turns his head to see Weasel slide a gold card onto the bar, and tap it twice.

“Just one,” Weasel says “Mutant Trafficker.”

“That’ll do.” Nate says as Wade looks between them now. “Who do we got?” Nate flips the card over in his hand.

Weasel pulls out a few shot glasses setting them on the bar. “Ever heard of a guy named Daniel Grant?” He pours the shots that Nate had ordered.

“We’re listening.” Wade smiles as the shots are pushed at Nate, who casually slides one into Wade’s waiting hands.

To be Continued...


	3. Figment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I can't explain chemistry. I really can't. I haven't got a clue what it's all about. It just happens. It's like falling in love. You can't explain why you fall in love or explain why it's this particular person." - Elaine Stritch
> 
>  
> 
> Also a side note? Sorry, not sorry. - Felina

When Wade wakes up he’s facedown in bed fully dressed and drooling into his pillow.  He blinks, and suddenly panics, as he turns over hands stretching out over the sheets. His hand finds purchase on a rough furry surface. “Oh there you are Paul!” he grabs the unicorn up off the pillow next to him and clutches her to his chest. “I thought I lost you.” he holds her out to look at him. “Do not ever do that again,” He points at her face. “Because I love you.” She’s missing an eye, and her fur is matted with, well that doesn’t matter, she’s important. He loves her, and she’s still here.

Setting her in his lap as he sits up fully he takes a deep breath. He sniffs a moment turning his head to the door “Is that bacon Paul?” He breath before he murmurs, “That’s one of the foods of my people. “Bacon, along with Beer, and Beef.” He pulls his shirt off and drops it on the floor and opens the closet to grab new clothes.

The common area is light with morning sun. The wall is opened near the kitchen to a balcony, he hadn’t noticed before, and there’s a fluffy white cat on the kitchen island. “Like that do ya?” Nate is speaking to it as he cooks. “Want another?” He turns back grabbing something and lays it before the white cat. Who seems very interested in eating whatever it is that Nathan is giving it.

“That’s how it starts.” Nate looks up at Wade in shock. “You get one and they just keep coming.” He waves a hand. “You can’t just feed these things, they won’t leave.”

“Like you?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“She’s just fine.” Nate says reaching out to pet the cat once before going back to the stove to flip more bacon. 

“You know it’s a she? What if they have no gender preference? You’re gonna become that Crazy Mutant Cat Lady, Cyborg, Thing-” Wade argues “And she- or he, or THEY, if they prefer, might not like sharing.”  

Nate actually chuckles. “She’s been coming around in the garage for days now, and she was around when I was building.” He shrugs and puts bacon on a plate with two sunny side up eggs on it and slides it over in front of Wade. “I like her, and I don’t like sharing either, but sometimes we have to.” That feels like shade.

“We should totally buy her a little bed, and one of those bell collars.” Wade motions to his own neck to illustrate. “Lace? I think so.” Wade takes a bite of bacon white Nate goes back to making more food. The cat meows at him. “Stuff it Garfield.” The cat seems to take the hint hopping off the counter going to the patio again. 

“She’s got full run of the place so you’re aware, indoors and outdoors. She takes care of herself.” Nate points with the tongs he’s using on the bacon ignoring Wade’s question.

“The cat?” Wade blinked and picked up a fork. “Interesting, cause from here it looks like you’re feeding her bacon and she’s never gonna leave cause you’re a sucker.”

“Maybe,” Nate nodded and tipped the skillet over a plate to slide his own eggs over. “I’ve taken to calling her Fig.” The cat mewls in response.

“Why that? You should call her Fluffy.” Wade points out mouth full of eggs speaking as he chews. “Cause she’s like super fluffy, she  should have her own youtube channel in japan for just getting in and out of boxes.”

“I don’t know what that means Wade.” Nate seems to be thinking as he looks at her rolling around on the patio. “When I first saw her I was building on the back half of the compound. I swore I’d seen her one moment, and then she was just gone in a flash. I swore she was a figment of my imagination for days.”

“You do not have one of those.” Wade said between chews of a piece bacon that’s between his fingers.

“Don’t have what?”

“An imagination.” Wade’s hands arched like a rainbow, before picking his fork up and cutting another of his eggs. “So runny.” 

Nate laugher is surprising. “I do too have an imagination.” He sits across from Wade on the island and picks at his food a moment before he really starts to eat.  “I rather enjoy the eggs.” He mentions.

Wade looks up. “No eggs in your time?”

“No chickens.” he says with a shrug. “I want to try Chocolate too, Domino said I should at least do that.” He blinks “She made some food list, it’s pretty long, I’m not sure I can get to everything on it.” 

Wade held up a hand. “HOLD THE BREAKS! No chocolate in the future?” He sets his fork down. 

“It’s the apocalypse Wade. There isn’t a lot in the future that isn’t a protein mix.” Nate takes another bite of the eggs. “And let me tell you the protein mixes start to look pretty good when you go hungry for over a week.” 

“Okay okay okay.” He holds out his hands. “Pizza? Tell me you had pizza.”

“Not since the last time I was here,” Nate said, “And I didn’t much like it ham with fruit.” 

“That's because it was Hawaiian, no one likes it,” Wade looks up. “Had Chinese?”

“No, we hadn’t gone there yet, but it’s on Domino’s list too.” He thumbs over his shoulder toward his bedroom. “Something about Hibachi?” 

Wade gasps. “Have you tried the Chimichanga?” 

“No.” He shakes his head. “Too afraid I’ll turn out like you.” 

Wade holds up his hands “Incredibly sexy and amazing in bed?” It takes a moment, but they both start laughing. 

“Is that what you think?” Nate shakes his head. 

“That is what I know. You know, you’re okay.” Wade laughs and grabs his fork back up. “Thanks for breakfast Sugarbeast. I appreciate it.”

Nate groans. “Wade don’t start calling me that I don’t-”

“You’ll learn to love it,” he says and takes another bite of bacon. He leans over the counter and grabs another piece of Nate’s plate and smiles sitting back down. “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Nate leaves for most of the day leaving Wade by his lonesome to figure out what to do with himself. It’s nearly 8PM when Nate walks back in to the disaster that is the Kitchen and the coffee table in front of where Wade is sitting.. “Where have you been? It’s way past curfew!”

“Weasel asked me to take care of something small,” He drops a duffle on the kitchen counter, and flashes another gold card. “So I did, and I have the rest of the info for Canada.” He takes a moment stuffing the card in his shirt pocket. “You ok?” His eyes scan the mess but he doesn’t bring it up.

“Right as rain!” Wade says leaning to look into the kitchen from over the back of the couch. He reaches out to the coffee table with his other hand and grabs the bowl of popcorn and holds it in his lap.

Nate laughs at him. “If you say so.” He grabs a beer out of the fridge and comes to the couch. “This guy, Grant, he’s got a lot of mutants working for him.” 

“Oh yeah?”  Wade comments putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth. 

“You want in? I could use the backup.” Nate reaches down into the bowl picking up a few pieces of popcorn and popping them in his mouth.

Wade weighs the options in his mind. “Domino?” He scoots over on the couch as an invitation for Nate to sit down. 

“Busy, something about a lucky break.” Nate shrugs and looks at his fingers before getting more popcorn.  

“Could take the Brown Panther.” Wade smiles brightly, and fills his mouth with more popcorn. “I heard he’s been training.” He laughs, can’t help it. 

“I am not taking Dopinder to Canada.” Nate sits down on the couch next to him within arms reach of the popcorn. “I’m taking you.”

“I’m gonna tell him,” Wade smirks, “That you don’t love him.” Nate just chuckles at him, and it gives Wade a small amount of pleasure. 

They watch a few episodes of the Golden Girls in mostly silence, Wade loves this show, and when he’s invested he rarely ever talks. If he does it's because he knows the lines by heart, knows every punch line, but he wants Nate to experience it for the first time too. 

Nate dozes off after a while and is leaning over chin on his palm, his beer, between his fingers hangs in his lap. Wade ignores the TV briefly to watch the older man, look him over more closely, the scars, the age. He rolls his eyes and tries to turn back to the TV but can’t. He’s distracted, and suddenly his cock is hard. Fuck. He grabs the popcorn bucket and puts it in his lap to hide it. 

He can’t take it anymore if he stands up he’ll wake Nate. He decides, then, Nate has to move first. Wade reaches over and takes the beer and sets it on the coffee table. “Nate?” He nudges his arm. “Wake up.” 

Nate sits up and blinks looking at him. “I fell asleep.” 

“Yeah you did sleeping beauty.” Nate nods. “You should go to bed.” _ I need you to go to bed for my own sanity and my raging boner.  _ Goes unsaid.

Nate nods running a hand through his hair. “Yeah not a bad idea.” He stands takes the beer off the table. “Night Wade, we leave for Canada tomorrow.” He’s already just assumed Wade is going, and dammit he can’t say no now. 

“Yeah I’ll be packed, Night.” As Nate turns into his room and shuts the door Wade blinks. Something blooms in his chest like warmth that he can’t pinpoint. “Goddamnit,” he mutters darkly. He picks up the remote stops the DVD. He thought he could sit here and just watch more TV and it would go away, but it aches and he doesn’t think it will go away without being addressed properly. He stands setting the bowl down and doesn’t even clean up, he just exits the opposite direction for his own room. He’s gonna masterbate and pass out. Those are high on his priority lists before packing and cleaning tomorrow.

* * *

 

To Be continued 


	4. I love it when a Plan Comes together....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “In preparing for battle I have always found that plans are useless, but planning is indispensable.”  
> ― Dwight D. Eisenhower

 

The next morning feels better somehow.  Probably because he’s not got a raging boner. Packing settles his nerves too, counting ammo, packing his clothes, and cleaning his pistols.  He packs his weapons neatly in their cases and sets them outside the door, ready for transport.

“You have enough ammo?” Nate appears in his doorway holding two small cardboard boxes of .50 caliber bullets. 

“Oh yeah I’m packing,”  He points to the cases and a bag by the door. “Don’t worry, I think I’ll be ok..” 

“Just making sure, you remember what happened in Jersey right?” Nate smiles at him setting the boxes down on the duffle bag. 

“Oh I remember I saved everyone!” Wade argues with a grin plastered across his face.

“I remember bringing you back to Al’s place in pieces you asshole.” Nate points at the ammo. “Pack it.” He turns leaving Wade alone. 

“YOU PROMISED ME WE’D NEVER TALK ABOUT JERSEY!” He calls after. “Asshole.” he smiles brightly, no heat in the insult, grabbing Paul off the bed and stuffing her down in his suitcase. 

 

* * *

 

 

Nate cooks dinner which is just pasta with a jar of sauce over the top, and it’s great. Wade is NOT complaining about the cooking services here. Sitting at the bar they go over everything with a map sprawled out between them. “This here is the man’s bar.” Nate taps the map with his pen. “He owns it.” The blue pen circles the location on the map. 

“We can’t get him there, that’s a ton of people.” Wade shrugs. “Not that I mind a ton of people. Private Criminal Party? Lets go. Establishment that is used by the general public?” He crosses his arms over his chest shaking his head. “Nope, not so much.” 

“I know,” Nate responds with a sigh. “We’ll think of something. The Intel says he likes Hockey and will be at the Stanley Cup Finals Game here.” Nate points to the ice rink, then circles it. “That means it’s like three miles from the bar.” He keeps his pen going along the streets, “And that puts this as the most likely route.” 

“Four city blocks?” Wade leans back down. “Shit.” There’s a lot of things that can happen in between four city blocks. 

“Yeah we gotta intercept him in between,” Nate leans up trying to get a better view of the map. “I can push his car off the road or hell I can just pick it up if it’s small enough, and we can get to him. We should just follow him just as he leaves the arena.” Probably the best idea yet, stalking.

“I’ll drive.” Wade says with a bubbly smile.

“The hell you will.” Nate snaps at him as he takes another fork-full of pasta and shoves it in his mouth. “You’re gonna stay in the car until I need you to kill some people.” He says through chewing. Wade has to admit, talking with your mouth open? Sexy. 

“Bad guys, I kill bad guys.” He corrects turning the map around to look at the streets. “I do like that plan. This is a downtown area, lots of people are gonna be around.” 

“That’s why we’ll do it at night.” Nate suggests after he swallows. He takes a swig from his beer. “With the stores and things closed, less of an opportunity to get someone in the net who doesn’t belong.”

“There are a thousand ways this can go sideways.” Wade breathes out looking at the roads again, trying to take the map into his memory.

Nate seems to agree, giving a sage nod. “Oh, I know. We just have to do the best we can at the time, and make the rest up as we go.” 

“That sounds like something I would suggest, not the best of ideas.” Wade has to laugh a bit at it, and the fact he's even admitting it. “Ok you’ll drive.” 

Nate shakes his head, “I always drive you asshole.” 

Wade smiles brightly at him. “Love you too Sugarbeast!” He feels the embarrassment acutely as the words leave his mouth. It suddenly gets quiet and Nate looks at him like he’s just asked him to get married. “I know you love it!” Wade tries to deflect. 

“Wade, I told you-” 

_ Change the subject!  _ Wade is screaming so loudly inside his own head. “So hey, I need some more grenades, do you think we have some in the armory in the garage?”

“We have a few M67 Fragmentation Hand Grenades.” Nate motions to the garage door. 

“Good, I’ll need like,” Wade counts to four on one hand. “Seven or, Seventeen. What time is our flight?”  _ Keep with the distractions Deadpool you got this.    _

Nate smirks like his next words are gonna hurt, “We gotta be at the airport at four thirty tomorrow morning.” 

“Balls that’s fucking early.” Wade complains as Fig jumps on the counter next to him.

“We still have to drop our Gear off at the bar.” Nate reminds. “Though I’m going to see if Dopinder will run it by after getting us to the airport.”

“Oh yeah Weasel has a new tech ferrying service doesn’t he?” Wade looks down at the cat and scratches her back near her tail to watch her struggle with herself. 

Nate smiled right at him. “Yeah and we’re gonna take full advantage, he says he can get anything across international lines in under 24 hours. The big gun will have to transport that way, putting it in checked baggage is not an option.”

“I love when you break out the BIG gun.” Wade lifts up his hands flexing his scrawny arms. “It gets me hot.”

“I bet it does.” Nate almost smirks at him, “Almost all of my weapons are big and formidable.” It's like Cable’s actively playing along, he needs to stop before the tent that’s pitching in Wade's pants becomes noticeable.

“Aside from those itty bitty walthers you pack in your pants?” Wade can’t help the snicker that comes out of him. “Yeah, formidable.” And now he’s laughing, it cannot be helped.

Nate shoulder checks him as he walks past. His laughter dies as Nate leans near his ear. “I said almost all dipshit.” They grow quiet now, and Wade looks up briefly. For a moment no one moves, no one says anything. “Get some sleep,” Nate’s words are soft and slow, “Cause we gotta get up early.” Nate reminds, breaking away for the sink to set his dishes down. “Dopinder will be here at three a.m. to get us over to the airport. Want me to get you up?” Thanks for the mental picture Cable, and the words TOO LATE flitter through his head. 

“I’ll be up.” Wade argues, and he’s pretty sure he will be. 

Nate pauses now opening his mouth like he’s about to say something, but his mouth closes. “Good night Wade.” He murmurs, and with that Mr. Sassy Pants McBig-guns goes to his room and closes the door.  This leaves Wade, sitting at the island in the kitchen a tad gobsmacked.

 

* * *

To Be Continued  
  



End file.
